Bitter Scarlet Tears
by The Ghost of Injustice
Summary: Amatus fanily finds out Yuuta is his sister Nono, how will he take it, finding out that lost to a girl, an inferear species to the all powerfull males? That was really hard to write because i'm a girl.
1. Bitter with the taste of metal

Two boys fully dressed in ski uniforms and two older males that could possible be coaches, rushed in to the hospital.

"Where's the room Nonomiya Yuuta is currently staying!" The brown haired boy shouted at the desk clerk.

"Room 313 on the second floor, turn left at the purple arrow." The women said after flipping through a housing catalogue on her desk, she pointing to the left hallway behind her, the women was obviously used to testy visitors.

"Thanks," the four people yelled over there shoulder as they raced down the twists and turns of the hospital. Eventually the two boys had long surpassed there coaches in there ability to run and in there speed, and arrived at the white painted room first. A hospital staff man was just walking out of the room as the three boys skidded to a stop almost falling over one another.

"How's Nonomiya?" The brown haired boy shouted again, he seemed to be a little tense. Of course he was the only one to know Nonomiya's secret out of the ski team and even the whole school, which had made him on edge and ashamed to lose to a girl. But he had thankfully surpassed the ashamed stage months ago, considering the fact she had beaten most boys in the Japan regional ski division.

The balding man turned towards the two young males with curious eyes, probably questioning the fact that they where wearing spandex in a hospital.

"Calm down Kishitani-kun." The black haired one told his friend. He turned to the medic.

"How is he?" Amatsu asked, much more calmly then his partner.

"Hmm, you must have the wrong room, the women in this room is fine if that's what you meant." The doctor said to the duo.

The coaches meanwhile had gotten lost in the hospital, trying desperately to find Nonomiya's room. But of course there going to miss all the drama, damn coaches.

Amatsu turned towards the gold plate that had the numbers 313 plastered in black and gold. Kishitani had started to chew in his finger nails, dreading the moment that the smart black head put the facts together.

"This is the room of Nonomiya Yuuta, right?"

"Yes, this is her room," the man whose name we still don't know said. The balding medic turned around and left down the corridor at this moment, leaving a confused man behind.

Slowly Kishitani turned on his heel as quite as he could, tip toeing a few steps. Like a cobra, Amatsu's hand grabbed the back of the tip toeing mans uniform, pulling him to the ground on his butt.

"What's going on?" Amatsu's voice was felled with enough venom to poison an elephant, making Kishitani visibly wince.

"Um, n-n-noth-thing a-at all." Kishitani swallowed hard feeling worse then a deer in headlights.

"Kishitani, what in all of the icy hell, IS GOING ON HERE, DAMM IT?" The usually calm man screamed, earning him shh's from passing nurses.

Kishitani crumbled under the force of the blood thirsty gaze. "Nonomiya Yuuta is actually h-his twin sister N-Nonomiya Nono." The mans gaze boar into the cowering Kishitani's skin. His throat become dry and his tongue seemed to double size, he had to force the words out of his mouth now.

"She h-had to take her b-brother's place a-after he died in the f-fire, I saw her b-by accident at the hot s-springs s-s-so s-she t-t-told me what-"Kishitani stopped talking and slid across the floor to the nearest wall. He stared at Amatsu whose face was covered with dark hair and blood was screaming in his veins.

"I LOST TO A GIRL?" His voice shook the hallways and the nurses were to scared to shh him this time.

"MORE IMPORTENLY, IF SHE WAS A GIRL WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING DRESSED AS A GUY? IT GOES AGAINST THE MORAL CODE OF THE WORLD!" Amatsu stopped to pant for air in his screaming lungs. He turned towards the wall Kishitani was cowering under, and did the most cliché thing ever. He punched it. The paint and plaster broke under his powerful force crumbling to the ground, leaving a spider web of chipped indents.

Kishitani thanked the merciful gods of skiing that lived in heaven that the punch had never hit him. If he was lucky it would have just broken his nose had the punch connected, and he had been aiming for the brown haired man.

Amatsu crumpled to the floor like a card house falling in on its self; he pressed his head to the flat of the wall, his arms falling limp.

"I lost to a girl." He all but cried.

"If it helps, almost everybody in Japan's high school ski circuit along with some foreigners and pros also lost to her." Kishitani said casually, like it was an every day occurrence that a guy turns out to be a girl. Kishitani stood up and brushed off his spandex before pulling the limp Amatsu to his feet.

The hand he had used to punch the wall was now covered with blood and cuts. Some looked like they might need stitches, good thing they were in a hospital.

Kishitani put his arm around Amatsu's shoulder, leading him to the closest medical center.

With the coaches, they had some how ended up in the cafeteria at the front of the hospital again.

Giving up there manly pride they asked for directions to Nonomiya's room, cursing there bad sense of direction.

Inside of Nono's room she had listened to the conversation since Amatsu had woken her up screaming "IS GOING ON HERE, DAMN IT!" Her ear had been closely pressed upon the door as the sent of chemicals and tears crept in to her eyes and nose not to long ago.

But now the girl cried her own tears, her body pulled in to the feeble position on the floor, back pressed to the wall. Her bitter scarlet tears gave her a headache, and it slowly mixed with the one that had already formed in the back of her head from the accident.

Why, oh why lord of the jump, did she have to be born a girl? She pleaded to the lords up above, oh why? She echoed as she fell back to sleep, the sleeping drug forcing her eyes closed.

The bitter tears didn't stop even upon entering the darkened place called sleep.


	2. the disclamer i forgot about

Disclaimer I don't own Nononono, this belongs to some one else. Though I do own the bitter tears and blood. There just on lone for the moment, please tell me if you want another chapter of this or should it just stay a one shot. Tell me!


End file.
